Just Jasia
by OneshotWonder429
Summary: Chapter 11: A pregnant Zosia feels the first kick. A series of Jasia oneshots.
1. What's the point in that?

It was Saturday and for Jac and Zosia it was a great day for them as they had the entire day off. And it was also Jonny's day with Emma meaning that they had the whole day to themselves.

They had already began to make the most of it the second they were both awake and they now lay naked in bed, the white sheet tucked under their arms.

Jac lay on her side facing away from Zosia, scrolling through the news app on her phone. It was 9:15, the latest that Jac had been in bed at for a long time, but it was her day off and she intended to make the most of it. Every second of it.

Zosia lay on her back, contorting her face comically as she played with the filters. Jac frowned laughingly as she glanced over at her.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, watching Zosia over her bare shoulder. "Are you taking pictures of yourself again?"

"Yep." Zosia replied simply, not moving her eyes from the screen as she continued to fiddle with her phone.

Jac laughed and shook her head, turning back to her phone. It had been a few minutes when Jac felt the mattress shift and Zosia's head nuzzle into her neck.

"Mm..hello." She spoke softly as she peeked down to to glance at Zosia. As she looked up again she noticed Zosia holding her phone in front of them.

"What are you doing?" She inquired rolling her eyes at her own figure on the screen. "And there was me thinking you were just being nice and affectionate."

Unfazed by her sharpness Zosia replied "I'm introducing you to Snapchat. Watch." She tapped on Jac's face on the screen and a pair of dog ears and a nose appeared. "Open your mouth." Zosia pressed down on the record button as Jac begrudgingly opened her mouth marginally. A large tongue popped out accompanied by a slurp sound.

"What is the point in that?" The consultant questioned as she rolled on to her back and watched as Zosia examined the clip closely, smirking.

"Uh, it's fun?" She replied patronisingly. "I'm putting that on my story!" Jac looked over at her.

"What is a story?"

"Basically it's a little selection of clips and pictures that your friends can see, they stay there for 24 hours before they go."

"Wait, so other people can see?! Zosia, no!" She replied rolling onto her girlfriend as she tried to stretch and grab the phone.

"What? People know we're together, and you can only see our heads, so they won't know that we're actually completely naked!" She wiggled her eyebrows as she kissed her quickly. "How about we set you up an account?"

Jac rolled off her rolling her eyes again. "I still don't see the point." She picked up her phone, returning to the news page she was on previously.

"Well I can think of one reason..." Zosia rested her head on Jac's bare shoulder as she watched the ginger closely. "I could send you pictures.." Jac glanced away from her phone, raising her eyebrows. Zosia smiled and slipped a hand below the sheets and down her girlfriend's body. "Special pictures for your eyes only.." She spoke seductively. "And as they disappear after you see them there would be no ... incriminating evidence."

Jac set her phone down on her chest and looked at Zosia properly. "So no one else can see them?"

"Not unless you put them on your story" Zosia reassured.

"Fine". Jac sighed.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the staff at Holby City hospital very much enjoyed Zosia's comical snaps of the formidable constultant. Her fierceness didn't appear quite so intense when she was seen with a set of antlers and high pitched deer voice

Oliver himself had chuckled when his boss appeared on his screen sporting a pair of bunny ears, and the text "when that F1 be seriously getting on your nerves". And as soon as Jac had noticed her girlfriend filming her and opened her mouth to speak. The cute bunny had turned into an angry roaring monster.

* * *

Even Jac had began to enjoy the whole Snapchat thing of course. But that was all down to her personal pictures from Zosia. She often received them while lying in bed alone at night away from Zosia, and they would cheer her up no end...

 **Thank you very much for reading, please leave me a review with your thoughts or any prompts (which I will definitely write up :)) and your thoughts. I know they were both OOC but I just needed to give myself some fluff ;)**

 **Please feel free to DM me with any prompts for any characters. :)**


	2. Maybe baby

**So this is in response to a prompt I received about Jac and Zosia having a baby. It got really long so I have split it into two parts, the next part will be about the pregnancy and delivery. Please review.**

Zosia sat alone in the staff room a cold cup of coffee sat untouched on the table as she stared blankly at the wall, deep in thought. She had never considered the idea of children before she had been with Jac, in fact she had never thought about it before a few days ago. It had suddenly sprung to mind that she would like a child of her own, it was as if hearing Mr T tell Jac she was pregnant had triggered something inside of her, a maternal wanting?

Jac and Zosia had obviously both known that she could not be pregnant, as the sex they had could not produce a baby, and that it must have been the cyst causing the release of hormones. But still it had made her think. Maybe what she wanted was a baby?

She picked up her phone from in front of her and unlocked it, a picture of her, Jac and Emma flashed onto the screen. Would Jac even want another baby? She had gone through so much with Emma, would she really want to go through that again?

With apprehensive movements Zosia opened Safari and clicked on the search bar, slowly typing 'IVF'.

* * *

Jac had been given at least a week off to recover from the operation to remove the cyst from her ovary. She was sat on the sofa, with her hair in a loose bun, typing feverishly on her laptop. She hated being away from work, she felt like she was wasting time doing nothing and couldn't wait to get back, she was bored.

She had considered making dinner for Zosia and her, but her incision was still sore so she doubted she would be able to take standing up for that long. And anyway she was a terrible cook.

Suddenly she heard a key in the lock and the sound of Zosia placing her keys into the bowl on the cabinet.

"Hey." Zosia called as she made her way down the hall.

"In the living room!" Jac replied as she shut the lid of her laptop and placed it on the coffee table. "How was work?" The consultant questioned as Zosia entered the living room, eager to know what she was missing.

"Same old same old." Zosia said absentmindedly as she sat down heavily next to Jac on the sofa.

Jac watched Zosia closely, as she stared into space. "Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You seem a bit distracted?"

Zosia sighed heavily, knowing this was likely to be a difficult conversation. "Have you ever though that you might want another baby?" She asked finally, almost scared of the answer.

Jac frowned, her hand dropping down from her shoulder to rest on the couch. "What's brought this on?"

"I don't know it's just, when Mr T told you that be thought that you were pregnant I guess I just.. I don't know I suppose there was this little part of me imagining what it would look like and the life we'd have and I suppose it just triggered this maternal wanting inside me." She turned slowly to look at Jac, trying to understand what Kac thought.

"Is that something you'd want? To have a baby? One of your own?" Jac asked as she rubbed her hands down her own thighs.

"I've never really considered it until the other day..but..yes, I think that it is. I mean I really love Emma, like I really do it just-"

"It's not the same as having one of your own right?" She smiled slowly slightly.

"No." The brunette replied simply. "I'm sorry, I understand that you don't want another one, after all you went through with Emma-"

Zosia was interrupted by a firm kiss to her lips. "Shh" Jac mumbled against her lips. She pulled away slowly and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're right, what I went through with Emma was hard, really hard but when Mr T said that I was pregnant there was that little part of me that was happy about it and I think it made me realise, that maybe I would have liked for it to be true."

Zosia's mouth widened in surprise, "So, you do want another baby?" She smiled.

"I do" Zosia hugged her tightly. Jac chuckled, kissing the side of her neck. "I want another baby with you."

* * *

The couple sat cross-legged in bed, sheets of paper and laptops sprawled around them. Both women had their hair up in buns and were deeply concentrated on what they were reading.

"It says here that one course of IVF costs an average of £10,000 plus around £1,500 in drugs to aid fertility of the carrier and the provider of the eggs." Jac read off the sheet of paper. "Well I have that in my savings, as I hardly ever spend very much." Zosia nodded, hardly able to believe this was happening. "But it might not work the first time Zosh, I don't want you to get your hopes up." She placed a hand over Zosia's.

"I know. But I really hope that it does."

Jac smiled. "Me too. So I suppose we need to discuss which of us is gonna carry the baby. I know you really want a child of your own and I have Emma. So.. I'm totally with you if you want to use your eggs, a little mini you would be pretty amazing." She kissed her cheek.

Zosia blushed. "Really? Nothing would make me happier." She kissed Jac properly this time, lingering slightly. "But listen", she began seriously. "I've just been reading, and the medication I take for my.. bipolar, it's not safe for use during pregnancy."

"So what do you want to do?" Jac really wanted for Zosia to be happy and a little niggle inside of her was telling her to let Zosia decide. It was so unlike her, before she had always wanted to be in control.

"I want to be healthy and well for our baby and I don't think that I can be without my meds.. not yet." She paused, looking down at the bedsheets. "I think you should carry the baby. I've been reading and it says that most women with Endometriosis are not infertile, and as the affected lining is only on your ovaries and Fallopian tubes then maybe you can carry a baby. And you had Emma so that's a good sign."

"Okay I understand but we'll have to further investigate if my endo will affect anything. I might book an appointment with Mr T, as annoying as he is, I have to admit he does know his stuff. And as regards to your bipolar, you know I'm always here for you."

"I know, I love you."

* * *

Months later, after endless planning and medication the day of implantation had finally come.

Jac and Zosia sat nervously in the waiting room as they waited for their names to be called. Zosia squeezed Jac's hand tightly as she noticed her leg bobbing up and down in nervousness.

"It'll be okay." Jac smiled nervously over at her girlfriend.

After many weeks of searching the pair had finally settled on a sperm donor. He was a GP, with no kids of his own who wanted to help couples in need, they had been informed that he had brown hair and green eyes, which was the perfect combination of Jac and Zosia's features.

Telling Jonny had also been rather hard. She had opted to sit him down after he came to drop Emma off. It was easy to see that he had not seen it coming.

"Jac and Zosia?" A nurse called from the corridor and Jac looked up quickly. This was it. The start of their new beginning.

* * *

 **Okay, so that's it for part one, I know this is a oneshot series but this one was too long to fit into one chapter, the next part will be up tomorrow or Sunday. :)**

 **Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review and give me any prompts:D**


	3. Maybe baby:Part 2

It had been two weeks since the fertilised embryos had been implanted into Jac and to say that it had been the most nerve wracking fortnight of her lire would be an understatement. Her and Zosia and resigned to ignoring the situation so as to not get their hopes up, never discussing it once.

But Jac wanted more than anything for it to work out. If not for her then for Zosia, it was clear to see how much the brunette wanted this.

Jac tapped her feet anxiously, as she checked for the millionth time that the packet was still tucked safely into her pocket. She watched as the numbers rose higher and higher 4..5..6! Finally the doors opened, she jumped out quickly glancing around the ward in an attempt to spot her girlfriend.

She made her way up towards the nurses station, spotting only Mo and Oliver sat staring at patients notes.

"Have either of you seen doctor March? I'd really like her on this tricuspid valve repair, but I need to brief her on the patient." She frowned leaning up on tiptoes to glance in to the windows of the surrounding offices.

"Mm, lucky doctor March!" Mo joked sarcastically. "She's in the staff room-" and with that Jac swept away, leaving Mo staring into space.

She opened the door, Zosia looked up from her magazine to look at the entrance. She watched as Jac grabbed her wrist pulling her up in the direction of the staff toilets. "Have you got it?" Zosia questioned, brisk walking in an attempt to keep up.

"Yes." Jac spoke with a clenched jaw, pushing open the door to the women's loos. "But Zosia, it might not be accurate-"

"-I know!" She shouted. "It's just..it might be." She followed up quietly. Jac smiled a sad smile, taking Zosia's hand.

"Okay." She began softly. "Let's do it." She took the pregnancy test out of the front of her scrubs, looking at it wistfully for a moment, before opening the box and pulling out the test. She turned on her heel and entered a cubicle.

A few minutes later she emerged, test clutched in her hand, she placed it gently on the counter as she washed and dried her hands.

"Three minutes." She said simply as she slid an arm around Zosia's waist. "We're in this together, whatever the result."

"I know" she whispered.

For them, time seemed to slow and almost stop as they stood in silence, entangled in each other's arms.

"That's three minutes." Zosia spoke.

"You do it." Jac commanded, waving her hand in the direction of the test. And with slow and apprehensive movements Zosia took the test in her hand, clutching it to her chest. She took a deep breath before glancing down at the window.

"Positive." She smiled.

* * *

Three weeks later and it had been confirmed, Jac was carrying their baby. She was officially pregnant. She sat in her office, leant back on her chair with her hands pressed to the small rise of her stomah. She rubbed her thumbs up and down over the fabric slowly. She was hardly able to believe that this was happening.

She jolted as the door opened suddenly, wrenching her hands away and leaning forward to the work at her desk.

"It's only me." Zosia laughed as she closed the office door softly. "I'm sorry, were you and bun having a moment?"

"Bun?!" She exclaimed as Zosia walked over to lean against the desk.

"Yeh, our little bun in the oven." She placed a hand on her girlfriend's stomach.

"Uh, you're such a sap."

"Mmm, so anyway have you booked your early scan for the endo yet?" She enquired.

"Yes three-thirty tomorrow, I take it you'll be coming?"

"Of course" Zosia quipped as she kissed her.

* * *

It was their twelve week scan. Jac lay on the couch, Zosia in the chair adjacent as they waited for the consultant. They were at a private clinic, the price of the scans was included in the original price they paid for the IVF.

The door opened suddenly, and their consultant Mr Jameson walked in, his white lab coat billowing at his heels.

"Jac, Zosia." He greeted. "It's really great to see you again. So how has everything been, any problems that I should know about?" He smiled as he stood next to the scanner, the smile lines deep and evident on his weathered face.

"No, only the occasional bout of morning sickness, but that's easing off as I progress" Jac answered clinically.

"Oh! And don't forget the mood swings!" Zosia pitched in, and was treated to an infamous Naylor glare.

"Okay, well lets take a look shall we, if you could just lift up your shirt." He squirted the jell on to the probe before placing it on her stomach.

Jac jumped at the temperature of the cool gel as she had always done causing Zosia to chuckle as she took a hold of her hand.

"Right, let's get a look at this baby." He moved the probe slowly about her stomach as the three of them stared closely at the screen. "Ah here we go" he twisted around the display so the expectant mothers could get a better look at their child. "They're positioned really well, looking good on the growth front, look there's the head and a little hand there." Zosia's mouth hung open in awe as she stared at the screen closely, unable to believe that that was her baby on the screen.

"I'll just keep that on the screen while I take some measurements, I'll also print you off a couple of photos."

* * *

Zosia examined the print out scan closely as they drove back to the hospital. "I can hardly believe that that's our baby." Jac glanced over at Zosia smiling at her before returning her attention to the road. "I suppose we should..make an..announcement?" Jac clenched on her hands on the steering wheel and swallowed, remaining silent. "Oh, so are we just supposed to remain quiet while you grow a watermelon size bump and just say 'oh yeh your just getting fat.'"

"Alright" Jac barked, as she parked up in the consultant's parking space. "So what are gonna do? Just waltz up and just announce 'by the way me and Zosia have been in a lesbian relationship for nearly a year, even though we hardly see eye to eye at work, and now I'm pregnant with our baby. So yes that's not big news!'" Zosia rolled her eyes, watching as Dom sat on the bench taking with Isaac, holding his hand tightly.

Dom was the only person who knew about her and Jac, but that wouldn't mean that he wouldn't be completely shocked by their impending arrival.

"Well we have to start somewhere Jac." She said as she got out of the car suddenly, walking quickly over to Dom, leaving Jac to chase behind her.

"Hello." Zosia began as she stood in front of the pair. "Hey Isaac." She smiled. "So, me and Jac have some news actually." Jac joined her, widening her eyes at Zosia. "Jac's pregnant." She said simply. Dom and Isaac's jaws dropped.

"Wait..what? Seriously?!" Dom explained. Zosia took the scan out of the from of her scrub pocket, neither Jac nor her had changed out of their scrubs as they had had to go back to work after the scan.

"So..yeh. Talk to you later eh?" Zosia finished, taking Jac's hand and pulling her through the main entrance and in to the lift.

"I can't believe you just did that Zosia!" She growled.

"What?" She replied innocently. "Come on." She commanded as the doors open. She strode up to the nurses station confidently. "Can I just have everyone's attention for an important notice. We have an important announcement to make later, so if you're free tonight please come to Albie's.

* * *

The bar was bustling when Jac and Zosia stepped inside, almost everyone was there: Mo, Oliver, Sacha, Jasmine, Bernie and Serene. Only Morven, Dom and Isaac wer absent. Many of the nurse had also attended.

An immediate hush fell as the group noticed Jac and Zosia entering. Zosia was immediately hit with a bout of severe nerves.

"Well?" Sacha said cheerily. "What's this important announcement, you and Jac had an article in the Lancet?" He joked.

Zosia chuckled nervously. "Haha..well." She raised her eyebrows. "The thing is..we..Jac and I well..we're.." she stuttered. "In a relationship." She said finally.

A gasp swept the room, as Mo enquired "a romantic rel-"

"-Yes!" Jac growled.

"No way!" Oliver exclaimed, somewhat disappointed.

Zosia smiled. "Well, that's not actually all of it..Jac is..well, she's pregnant."

And you could have heard a pin drop.

* * *

At twenty weeks the baby finally kicked. Jac and Zosia had been in theatre operating, it was all going to plan, when suddenly Jac and frozen.

Zosia's eyes had snapped up. "Jac? What's wrong." She watched as Jac shook herself out of her trance and returned to the procedure. "What happened?" She had placed her gloved hand onto Jac's, stalling her movements.

"It kicked." She had smiled.

* * *

Around 3 months later and Jac was six months pregnant, grouchy and in-pain. She lay in bed early in the morning, wide awake.

Their baby was wriggling, her ribs under constant bombardment and her back was on fire. She got up slowly carful not to wake Zosia, and made her way into the bathroom.

Zosia blinked as she woke up, glancing at the bedside clock. 4:14 am.

She stared around, bewildered, as she noted Jac's empty side of the bed. She smiled in a realisation as she heard the swish of water coming from the bathroom.

Opening the door, she saw her girlfriend sat in the bath, running her hands over the skin of her bump.

"Early morning dip?" Zosia questioned as she crouched beside the bath.

"Your child is causing havoc with my back, and my ribs."

"Oh, my child is it?"

"Mm, fancy joining me? I could really use a massage?" She pleaded. Zosia smiled as she pulled off her clothes and slipped in behind Jac. Slipping her hands onto her back and rotating her thumbs in circular motions.

* * *

At 39 weeks pregnant Jac had well and truly had enough. She had had her show over a week ago and still there was nothing. Jac and Zosia had decided that it would be easier to have the baby at Holby, as it would be better equipped if anything was to go wrong.

Jac was sat at her desk with her hands on her bump. When suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

When Zosia entered fifteen minutes later she found her girlfriend leaning against the desk, hands clenched and head bowed, in the middle of a pain. Zosia dropped the files she had been carrying and rushed to her side, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Is it time?!"She panicked, placing her hands on Jac's shoulders.

"What does it look like?!" Jac growled, her hands turning white as she clenched the desk.

"I..I'll get a wheelchair." She sprinted from the room, towards the supply cupboard.

"Hey Selfie Junior, where's the fire?" Mo joked as she tucked into popcorn, leaning against the door of the cupboard.

"Jac is in labour!"

"I'll call Mr T."

* * *

Ten hours later and Jac was so close, the contractions were coming thick and fast and she clenched Zosia's hand tightly, groaning through clenched teeth.

"She's so close Jac, on the next contraction I want you to push, hard." Mr T said from his position between her legs. A wave of pain coursed through Jac and she pushed with all her might.

"You're doing really well Jac, just keep doing what you're-"

"-Shut up Zosia! Aaahh" The auburn haired women chuckled softly, as Mr T struggled to contain a smirk.

"Okay Jac, just one more push and she'll be here. Okay? Push!" He commanded as the contraction began, and Jac flopped back on to the bed in relief as their baby was finally born.

A sharp cry rang through the room as the obstetrician wrapped the baby in a blanket, before passing it up to Jac.

"Would you like to cut the cord Zosia?" She didn't reply, she was far too in awe of the baby who was swaddled in her girlfriend's arms.

"Zosia?" Jac questioned softly, as she watched her shed a tear.

"Mmm, sorry..I..I would love to." She took the scissors and cut to the side of the clamp.

"What is it?" Zosia questioned, staring at the baby like a child in awe. Jac smiled, as she took the baby into one arm, and pulled back the blanket.

"Well hello little girl." Jac kissed the baby's forehead. "Would mummy like a cuddle?" She looked up at Zosia, who looked dumbfounded. "Sit there and I'll pass her to you." Zosia sat slowly, placing her arms out as Jac placed the baby into her arms.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to meet you little one."

Jac and Zosia had spent a long time arguing over girl's and boy's names. They had both agreed on Oscar for a boy. But when it came to girl's names all hell had broken loose. Zosia had argued for Anka, but Jac found it too unorthodox. Zosia had argued about it being a traditional Polish name, but Jac has countered with the name 'Anna'. Which was a very pretty, feminine name.

But seeing Zosia now, crying in happiness had weakened Jac's resolve.

"Anka" She whispered, smiling.

"What?" Zosia questioned, standing slowly.

"She looks like an Anka." Zosia beamed, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you."

 **Thanks for reading, I will update again tomorrow, the next one is already written up. Please leave a review. thank you so much for all your feedback, I am loving it. I have also began to plan out all of the prompts I have received so thank you very much for those, and please leave any more you may have. :)**


	4. A summer holiday

**Based on a prompt I received about Jac, Zosia and Emma going on holiday, and people not knowing that Jasia are together until they leave. This chapter does have an M rated scene.**

Jac lay in bed with her hair in a bun, reading through paperwork with her bedside light on. She had been discharged the day before, with strict orders to stay away for at least a week and rest. She had nearly lost an ovary yesterday and was in no fit state to be working.

It was early in the morning and the sun is yet to rise in the sky, but Jac was not one for lie-ins and was adamant to get some form of work done, Emma was staying with her father for a few days while her mother recovered, Jac was in no fit state to care for an excitable 2 year old.

"I made breakfast." Zosia's voice sounded as she pushed the door open with her bum, moving into the room with two plates of steaming scrambled eggs on toast, dusted with dark black pepper. "Breakfast in bed for my wounded soldier." She spoke jokingly a patronising smile on her face. She stopped abruptly when she noted what Jac was doing. "Hey!" She grabbed the paperwork out of Jac's hands tossing it on the floor out of her reach. "No work until your better! Capeesh?" Jac rolled her eyes as Zosia placed the plate on her lap. "Now eat up."

"I'm not a child you know, I can look after myself." She moaned as she begrudgingly picked up the knife and fork and began to cut the toast into pieces.

"I know." Zosia replied defensively. "I just want to give you a rest Jac, not only do you need it, but you _deserve_ it." And for a while all was silent, Jac resigned to eating her breakfast in silence. "Speaking of a rest... I was thinking..I've been online, and there is this great early bird deal for a three person villa holiday in Spain. Mid-summer and everything, and I don't know about you, but I could certainly do with a holiday-"

"-A holiday?" Jac interrupted bluntly. "And these three people?"

"Me, you and Emma" Zosia replied quickly. "I've also looked at the rota and no one has booked time off that far in advance. So we could book a week off and just take a nice break, away from work and ex's and stress, just us three." Zosia leant into Jac, leaning her weight on her forearms.

"And how many people would-"

"The villa is completely private, just us, no family beaches or water parks or bustling cities. Just me, you, Emma and a private swimming pool all to ourselves." Zosia wiggled her eyebrows as she tipped her head to ghost a kiss against her girlfriend's lips. "Just think of all the fun we'd have. With a room all to ourselves-"

"-Fine! Book it." Jac ordered, as she returned to her breakfast leaving Zosia to smirk in victory.

* * *

It was mid July, and their holiday had finally come around. And if she was being honest, Jac had really begun to look forward to her week away.

Jac, Emma and Zosia sat in business class, in a row of three seats, Emma sat at the far end because she wanted to look out the window, Jac in the middle and Zosia sat on the near side.

Emma watched intently out the window as the plane taxied towards the runway at Bristol airport. "Where we going mummy?"

Jac smiled down at her daughter. "We're just going to the runway and then we'll take off!" Emma's eyes widened as she leaned forward to get a view of Zosia.

"Zo Zo, we're gonna fly!" She exclaimed exciteledly before turning to look out of the window as the plane began to gain speed.

Jac felt suddenly Zosia take he right hand and squeeze it. "You okay?" Jac questioned as she squeezed it back.

"Yeh, I'll be alright once we take off." Jac nodded, pulling Zosia's hands down into her lap.

"Mummy, we're racing the clouds!" Jac and Zosia laughed at her innocence.

* * *

The trio had just arrived at their villa. As they had left very early it was only 2:30 now so they still had plenty of time left to settle in.

"So Emma, that is mummy and Zosh's room." She gestured to the large ensuite master bedroom. "And this is your room." She explained clearly as she led her daughter into the smaller adjacent single room, it was brightly painted with a toy box in the corner. "And I want you to try your hardest to sleep in here okay?"

Zosia entered the room, pulling Emma's small purple suitcase. "How about we get unpacked, and then we go for a swim!" She said excitedly watching as Emma bounced up and down.

"Yeh!" The young Naylor exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air.

"Well come on then!"

* * *

Zosia waded into the pool via the steps, Emma on her hip wearing her floatation vest. Zosia had a small bag of bath toys in her hand.

Slowly, Zosia knelt down in the shallow end. Submerging her and Emma until Emma was sat on her knee with the water up to her armpits.

Emma splashed her arms with excitement making the water hit Zosia's face. "Hey you cheeky monkey! Timmy the turtle is going to get you!" She pulled a small turtle out of the bag, wound it up and let it swim towards Emma. "He's coming, he's gonna tickle you!"

Jac smirked as she heard the sound of her daughter shrieking as she played with her girlfriend. "What are you two up to then?" She questioned, standing at the edge of the pool.

"I was just telling Emma that if she didn't behave herself then Timmy the title would-" she paused suddenly as she noticed what Jac was wearing.

She was dressed in a black bikini, with a white beach kimono.

"You look nice." Zosia finally said as she raked her eyes down Jac's body. Jac smiled and raised her eyebrows as she climbed into the pool via the steps.

* * *

An hour later and Jac had just put Emma down for a nap as she lay down on a sun lounger next to Zosia. Zosia moved to snuggle closer to Jac, as they relaxed in the warm Spanish weather.

"You know, when I said that you looked nice earlier, what I really meant is that you look extremely sexy." Jac smiled as she felt Zosia slide a hand across her stomach, leaning into kiss the ginger pationately. "Very, very sexy." Zosia climbed atop Jac, supporting her weight with her forearms.

"So how about while Emma is asleep we have a little time to ourselves?" Zosia questioned as she slowly pulled at the tie at the back of Jac's neck which held her bikini top. Slowly the bow came undone and the top slipped down her body. "We are on holiday after all, why don't I help you relax?" She took Jac's nipple into her mouth suddenly. Jac's breath hitched.

Jac writhed as Zosia teased her breasts, slipping a hand lower, down her abdomen to the waistband of her black bikini bottoms. "Please Zosia." She moaned in extasy as she attempted to push Zosia's hand lower.

Zosia followed her lead, slipping her hand beneath the garment, feeling the wet skin there. She moved her fingers in slow circles, before slipping her fingers inside Jac. Jac tipped her head back as Zosia thrusted her fingers slowly.

* * *

A few days later Jac, Emma and Zosia were building sand castles on a secluded beach five minutes away from the villa. Emma was sticky with sun cream and was covered in sand but she was having so much fun.

"Ready faceache?" She thumped the top of the bucket a few times before lifting it slowly to reveal a slightly wonky sandcastle.

"Wow, doesn't mummy have good sandcastle skills." Jac joked as she admired her work. It was only a matter of seconds before the sandcastle gave way, slipping over to one side in a heap. Emma giggled loudly, before Jac snatched her up and began to tickle her. "Did I just hear you laugh, you're gonna pay for that!" She tickled Emma under her armpits causing her to explode into fits of giggles.

Zosia smiled at the scene in front of her, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She snapped at photo just as Jac lifted the child above her head, them both laughing ecstatically.

* * *

Jac and Zosia lay in bed, Zosia curled into Jac's embrace. The evening light caster a cozy glow over the pair as a warm breeze drifted in through the open French doors.

"Do you think people have guessed?" Zosia questioned as she pressed her face into Jac's bare neck. "About us?"

Jac glanced down at Zosia. "I have no idea, people maybe might have thought that it was a bit strange that we booked time off on exactly the same dates, I suppose." Jac kissed Zosia's hair. "But in the end I'm not bothered if people know or not, or what they think about it. The point is that I know how I feel about you."

Zosia sat up quickly in shock, staring at Jac. "Ms Naylor, that sounded almost romantic!"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Do you not like it, it's kind of kinky?" Jac slapped Zosia's arm, before leaning into kiss her.

"Maybe people should know, it might stop them gossiping."

* * *

Mo sat in Albie's scrolling through her phone to pass the time. She hated not being able to drink. She gasped as she came across a post on Facebook.

"Oh my God." She said aloud. Dom, Oliver, Jasmine, Bernie and Serena all turned to look at her.

"What?" Oliver questioned as he tried to glance over at her screen.

"Zosia just posted a photo."

"Yeah, and..?"

Mo smirked and said nothing, but twisting the screen round to reveal a collage recently posted by Zosia. It contained the photo of Jac and Emma at the beach and a photo of her and Jac. They were lying tangled together in the sun lounger, grinning madly at one another. She had left a simple caption reading "My loves"

"Called it!" Dom shouted, as the group stood dumbfounded.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think, or to give me any prompts. :D**

 **To the person who asked about the name (sorry I can't remember your name :3) I googled Polish names and that is what came up :). I got very excited when I saw your review as before I left for my very long absence I used to read your Casualty fanfics all the time! I love them! Will have to start reading them again.**

 **And to Eloise. I didn't have wattpad until I signed up a couple of hours ago so I could comment on your stories :D I really hope I found the right person but if not leave a comment ;) If it was the right stories, I really loved them! Especially your story which is called 'Jasia' I really hope you update soon! I'm so hooked!**


	5. A conspiracy

**Based on a prompt I recieved about Jac and Zosia attempting to investigate a hospital conspiracy while drunk.**

Jac sat at the bar, she had decided to avoid Albie's knowing that it would likely be crowded with her colleagues from the hospital.

She hated being at home when her daughter was with her father, so here she sat, on a bar stool with a gin and tonic in hand. She sighed taking another sip, the last of the liquid slipping into her mouth.

She went to order another drink, just at that moment the bar tender placed a bottle of red wine, along with two glasses in front of Jac. She frowned at the bar tender and was just about to point out that she didn't order this when Zosia slid into the seat next to her.

"Drinking alone?" Zosia questioned, filling the two glasses with red wine and pushing one glass towards Jac with her index finger.

"Not anymore it appears." She said as she picked up the glass lazily, taking a sip. "What're you doing here? Why aren't you at Albie's?" She glanced over at Zosia as she held the glass to her cheek, the alcohol mellowing her mood and making her head fuzzy.

"Didn't fancy it, too many work mates, too full on. I needed some time for myself. I couldn't handle the endless stream of meaningless gossip tonight." She ran her finger around the ring of moisture which had pooled where her glass had been.

"Any particular reason for you antisocialness?" Jac asked nochalantly, the drink was definately going to her head.

"Mmm." Zosia clenched her jaw, considering her reply. "Just, relationship things." She settle on finally, taking another drink.

"What sort of things? Problems with your Valentine?" Jac pressed.

Zosia sighed, moving her stool closer to Jac, so that their shoulders just brushed. 'What the hell?' Zosia thought. "I walked in on Jasmine and Oli snogging in the supplies cupboard the other day." Jac raised her eyebrows. "Oh shit sorry, I keep forgetting that she's your sister." Zosia placed a hand on Jac's shoulder.

"No, no no no, don't be, we have nothing between us." She paused. "So..you and Oli broke up?"

"Yes, I broke it off with him, while I was..unwell. But I guess I figured that there was always this chance that we might get back together and now..well I know that's never gonna happen."

Jac studied Zosia closely. "And so..you still love home then?"

Zosia chuckled. "Well that's the thing, when I think about it know I feel nothing. It's like I'm empty. I thought that I'd be devastated, but I'm not. I just feel empty."

Jac smiled sadly at Zosia. "Trust me, your not empty. You just don't love Valentine like you thought you did. And I've been in enough relationships to know." She glanced up at Zosia, noticing how close her face was to Zosia's, she could feel her breath on her face. "So!" Jac said suddenly, changing the subject, she downed the remainder of her glass and poured herself another. "So this 'gossip' you mentioned earlier, got anything good?" She was almost definitely drunk now.

Zosia sat up suddenly, the moment ended. "I heard one of the nurses today saying that Hanssen is having a meeting with Serene tonight a 7, to talk about some 'inaprop-" she hiccuped "inappropriate encounters with that army sergeant, Bernie." Jac raised her eyebrows yet again, finishing yet another glass.

"Ooh, no way! I should listen to gossip more often." Jac was now almost slumped over on the bar now.

Zosia went to pour another glass but was met with only the dribble at the bottom of the bottle.

"Should we get another?" Jac questioned.

"Or, we could do a little spying, it's nearly 7 now" She wiggled her eyebrows. "If you catch my drift.

"Lets go."

* * *

Jac and Zosia giggled loudly, as they fell out of the lift.

"Shh! Or we'll fail our mission and the government will have us killed!" Jac murmured as they made their way up the corridor to the CEO's office door,

They pressed their ears up against the hardwood. But heard only soft murmurs. "I can't hear anything." Zosia whined, before smiling evilly as she spotted a drinks trolley just down the corridor, she quickly grabbed two glasses and passes one to Jac.

"Here's your spy kit, 007." Jac followed her lead as Zosia pressed her glass against the door. They furrowed their brows as they attempted to listen, focusing closely.

"I can here Serena, target acquired." She saluted Zosia as she spoke.

"Yes! We've succeeded." In her excitement, she dropped her glass, it fell to the floor, smashing loudly." They panicked as they heard footsteps from inside moving towards the door.

"We've been compromised! Abort mission, abort!" Zosia said as she dragged Jac away from the door. "We have to hide, we can't have our positions compromised." She moved quickly, hiding behind a large artificial plant, holding her arms out to match the positions of the branches. Jac panicked, crouching below the tea trolley, just as Hanssen stuck his head out the door and glanced up and down the corridor.

Zosia held her position as long as she could before her arms gave way and she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Dr March?"

"Abort! Abort!" Zosia shouted, as she ran down the corridor. Jac followed suit but remained on her hands and knees, crawling behind Zosia and managed to remain out of site.

* * *

When the pair made it out side they were laughing hysterically.

"Well they were definately in there, but no intel on what was being discussed. Did you get anything?" Jac questioned as they wandered through the peace garden.

"No, nothing-" Zosia began before tripping in her heels, Jac reached out quickly, pulling her back to her feet.

She held Zosia's waist as she found her balance, her face now tantalisingly close to Jac's. She could feel the soft puffs of Jac's breaths against her face. She glanced down at the consultant's lips briefly before taking the plunge. And leaning in to kiss her.

Jac raised her eyebrows in surprise before returning the kiss, slipping her hands round to the crook of Zosia's back, slipping them lower as the kiss became more heated.

* * *

Jac awoke with a splitting headache, and her vision obstructed by a mass of dark brown hair. She looked down slowly, moving the hair so she could glance down at the face of her companion. Dr March.

It took Jac a moment to notice that they were both completely naked, then it tome her another moment to realise that she didn't feel the usual dread that accompanied a one night stand. Instead she felt a warm happiness.

She felt Zosia shift on her chest rolling down to lie next to her. She blinked her eyes open blearily as she glanced over at the auburn haired constultant.

"Jac?" She questioned almost smiling, Jac gazed at her fighting the smile that was forming on her face. "Well, I'm certainly feeling something now." Zosia said, as she moved in slowly to kiss her. "Something very naughty indeed."

 **Thanks for reading, once again please review! Or leave any prompts! Don't worry I promise to write up every one, I'm working my way through from the ones that I received first.**

 **I go back to college tomorrow so updates will probably not be every day, but probably once every few! Thank you SO much for all your reviews, I almost can't believe it!**

 **Eloise, PLEASE do update! ;) I'm desperate to find out what happens next and am also very exciting for whatever new stories that you may be working on :)**


	6. Fighting your corner

**This was written in response to a prompt I received about Jac fighting Zosia's corner after he upsets her.**

Jac Naylor smiled to herself as she made her way towards the lift, unlike her she was excited to get home and see Emma, she had missed her today.

As she made her way down the corridor she spotted her girlfriend in the staff room which was adjacent to the lift. Jac smiled and pushed the door open and walked over to her happily. Zosia looked up and tilted her head up.

Jac leant down to press a kiss to the junior's lips. "Right I'm off now, so I'll see you tomorr-" She stopped suddenly as she noticed the look on her girlfriend's face. "What's wrong?" She watched her closely.

"Oh, nothing." Zosia replied unconvincingly. Jac frowned at her, pulling out the adjacent chair and sitting next to her girlfriend. "Don't you have to get going?"

"No." Jac replied firmly. "You are more important." She kissed Zosia's cheek. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Zosia bit her lip as tears began to build up in her eyes. "Oh Zosh." Jac said sadly as she brushed away her tears with her thumbs.

"It's just something dad said." Jac clenched her jaw in anger as she considered all the possibilities which Guy could have said. She placed a hand on Zosia's neck.

"What? What did he say?" She pushed

"Well, we were talking about going on holiday and dad suggested that we should go to Poland." She stopped as a sob escaped her. "You see me, mum and dad used to visit Poland every year to this lovely little cottage. They're my best memories of her you know, the smile on her face as she would show us around her local village. She would take us too all the places she used to visit as a child. But after she died.. I..we, just stopped going on holiday. And when he suggested that we go back there..I'm not ready." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now. Jac hated to see her this upset. She leant in to kiss her on the lips, they met in a teary exchange. Zosia's tears pressing onto Jac's face.

Jac rested her forehead against Zosia's, as Zosia continued. "But when I said to dad that I wasn't ready he got angry. He started telling me that I couldn't keep holding onto the past. That she was dead." She sobbed as she spoke. "And that I had to let her go. But she's my mum. You know? The most important women in a girl's life an-" She stopped suddenly as she remember Jac's own mother. "Oh Jac, I'm really sorry-"

"-No, no no no. No offence taken. Zosia, you have every right to grieve for your mother. I know how close you two were." She moved her hand from Zosia's neck to clutch her hand tightly. "And I don't want you ever to think that you can't talk to me about it just because my mother was an ass! You can _always_ talk to me. Always." She moved their interlinked hands up and pressed a kiss against Zosia's hand. "Don't listen to your dad, Zosia. Listen to me." Zosia looked up at Jac, smiling sadly. Jac pulled Zosia in to her chest, wrapping her arms around her slim figure and kissing the top of her head. Zosia pressed her face into her girlfriend's neck. "Do you wanna come home with me?" Jac questioned as she held her girlfriend in her arms.

"I'm not finished yet." Zosia mumbled against the skin of her neck.

"Somehow I don't think your boss will mind." She joked. "Come on." She slipped an arm around her waist, let's get you changed." Zosia smiled a cheeky smile at her.

"Are you gonna help me change?"

"Well there's plenty of time for that later." Jac wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm just gonna go and pick up some work from Sacha." She said nonchalantly. "Meet me in reception." She walked off in the direction of the lifts after pressing a chaste kiss to Zosia's neck.

She stepped into the lift and slammed her hand into the floor number angrily. He was gonna get a piece of her mind. How dare he speak to her girl like that.

As the lift opened she stormed down the corridor towards the CEO's office, barging the door open without knocking. On opening it she saw Ric, sat on the other side of the desk as he held a meeting with Guy Self. "Miss Naylor?" The CEO exclaimed with surprise.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She shouted waving her arms about.

"Excuse me?" He frowned. "Miss Naylor, I can assure you that I have no idea what this is about."

"Do you think that you have the right to tell a grieving young women that she needs to 'move on' and 'let go of the past'?! Do you have any idea how that made her feel?!"

"Zosia?" He asked quietly.

"I found her in the staff room on the edge of tears!"

"What?"

"If you ever upset her like that again, then so help me!"

Guy frowned at her once more in confusion. "What does it mean to you?"

Jac almost snarled in anger, clenching her jaw. " _She_ means everything to me."

* * *

Zosia smiled as she came down the stairs, having changed in to her pyjamas, to see Jac sat on the couch also in her pyjamas with her hair up in a messy bun and glasses perched on her nose.

Emma had been adamant about Zosia reading her her bedtime story, so Zosia had given in and read it to her, she had fallen asleep after ten minutes.

"Come here." Jac smiled as she held out her arms and pulled Zosia down next to her to snuggle in to her side. "I love you." She said suddenly.

Zosia sat up in surprise, looking Jac the eyes. "Really?"

Jac smiled and kissed her deeply. "Really." She confirmed as their lips parted.

* * *

Zosia smiled to hersel as she awoke nestled in her girlfriend's warm embrace. She snuggled closer into Jac's arm, pressing her face into her neck.

She glanced up at Jac, her heart swelling at the innocent look on her face as she slept. As she settled back down again she felt Jac subconsciously tighten her hold around her.

Jac was all she needed.

 **Thank you for reading! Please drop a review! To the person who asked, the prompts can be about anything as AU as you'd like, I'll write about anything, a hospital on Mars or Jac as a firefighter! I will do literally anything you'd like so please drop a review! :)**


	7. Meet the parents

**So this is is response to a few prompts, that I received. So enjoy.**

Zosia smiled as she entered her bedroom to find Jac spark out on their king-size bed, Anka lying on her front on her chest being held protectively by her mother's arm. She glanced over at the clock with anguish, realising that Jac would have to wake up now if they wanted to get there on time.

She made her way over to her girlfriend, kneeling down to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey, wake up Jac." She rubbed her hand up and down her shoulder just as she stirred. "Good morning sleepy head." She smiled warmly. "And sleepy baby." She said as she kissed her daughter's head.

"What is it?" Jac spoke sleepily.

"You need to get up now, if we're gonna get there on time." She said, distracted as she stared as the baby who still lay fast asleep.

Jac sat up slowly, as she leant against the headboard and watched Zosia closely. "It's going to be fine, Zosia." She placed the hand which wasn't wrapped around her baby over her girlfriend's hand.

"I know." She smiled sadly. Jac leaned in and kissed her softly as Zosia smiled in to the kiss and let it linger.

"So." Jac said as they parted. "Why don't you take the little one while I go get ready?" Zosia moved on to the bed enthusiastically before gently taking Anka on to her chest. She gently rocked her daughter as she stirred. Jac glanced over at her girlfriend before entering the bathroom.

* * *

She reamerged 15 minutes later a white towel wrapped tightly around her. Her hair wrapped up in a towel on the top of her head. She dipped her head before pulling of the towel and rubbing the moisture out of her hair. She flicked it back over her shoulder before picking up the hair dryer and beginning to dry her hair.

Zosia watched Jac in the mirror as she carefully straightened her hair thouroughly.

"What?" Jac questioned lovingly as she spotted Zosia admiring her in the mirror.

"Am I not allowed to just stare at you sometimes?" Jac shook her head as she flicked off the hair-straighteners around half an hour later. She stood, dropping the towel. Anka was only 2 months old, but Jac had already lost most of the baby weight.

Zosia widened her eyes. "Well that is certainly something I'm allowed to stare at." Jac smirked as she began to get dressed. Jac glanced at her wristwatch as she strapped it around her wrist.

"Right, we need to go. I'll do my make up in the car, c'mon." She ordered as picked up her bag and car keys and phone from the cabinet. The trio made their way out the front door and over to the black BMW which was parked outside the house. Jac waited until Zosia had buckled Anka into the child seat behind the drivers seat before chucking the keys over the roof of the car and climbing in.

Zosia started the car and they began their long journey to Zosia's grandmother's home. Zosia looked over at Jac as she patted the ivory foundation over her face. Zosia glanced at her reflection in the rear view mirror as they came to a queue at a red light. "Jac! Why didn't you tell me I have suitcases under my eyes?!" Zosia exclaimed.

Jac laughed. "What are you talking about?!"

"Clearly the lack of sleep is catching up with me! Look at the size of the bags under my eyes!"

Jac shook her head. "Alright calm down it's not that big of a deal! I'll cover them for you when we get there!" She paused. "But if it's any conciliation you still you sexy as hell." Zosia smirked as the light turned green and they pulled away.

* * *

Zosia took a deep breath as she turned the engine off. They had just parked outside the house after a rather long journey. Which did involve Jac having to climb into the back half way through to breastfeed Anka, and them having to stop to change her nappy. But overall the infant had been as good as gold the entire journey.

"Right!" Jac announced as she unscrewed a tube of concealer and pulled out the application wand. "Look at me." Zosia turned her face and leaned towards her partner. Jac dotted the concealer over the darkened bags. Zosia was so close that she could feel Jac's warm breath against her face, she looked at the consultant closely, barely able to believe how stunning her girlfriend was. Jac blended the concealer. "All done."

Jac placed a delicate hand on Zosia's jaw and turned her face to inspect it. "You'll do." She smiled before kissing her gently. "I'll get Anka and follow you in."

* * *

Zosia waved nervously at her fairly large family as she entered the living room. Her grandmother immediately pouncing on her.

"Oh Zoshy dear there you are, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Your father's been telling us about your new little one."

Zosia bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "Yes sorry about that, we overslept."

"Oh, yes this new man of yours! Is it Jack? Your father didn't say much about him though-" The room fell silent as Jac entered carrying Anka in her car seat. Her grandmother frowned in confusion. "Is this your..nanny?" She enquired as she tipped her head to the side and looked Jac up and down.

"Um..no..this..this is Jac." A collective gasp passed the room as Jac walked up behind Zosia and placed the arm that wasn't holding the baby seat around Zosia's waist.

Zosia's grandmother's jaw twitches as she narrowed her eyes. "So, Jac is a woman?"

"Clearly." Jac spoke, earning an elbow in the side from her girlfriend. "Yes, I'm Jac, it's short for Jacqueline." She moved to shake Valerie's hand. "Nice to meet you all." She swallowed her pride and attempted to be friendly. "And this is Anka, our daughter." She lifted the baby seat to give the family a better view of the infant.

"So, you're a lesbian?" Valerie probed. "You know how that makes the family look right?" Jac looked over at Zosia, knowing how she struggled to handle her emotions as one of Zosia's cousins slowly unclipped the baby seat and lifted the baby out.

"Um..." Zosia stuttered. "Well I didn't think that it mattered.."

"It doesn't matter?!" Valerie exclaimed. "When did this all start? The last I heard you had decided to put your career first and now? Now you're gallivanting around with some woman. I mean, are you serious Zosia? And what on Earth would you're poor mother have to say about this? Huh? To see her daughter ruining her career, her future with another women." The moment Jac saw Zosia's lip quiver she had had enough.

"Shut up!" She shouted at Valerie as she moved over to Zosia, once again slipping an arm around her waist. "You do not get to speak to her like that." Zosia stared blankly at the wall, willing herself not to cry.

"Excuse me?!" Valerie demanded, hating the way this woman was touching her granddaughter.

"No I don't excuse your behaviour, this is your granddaughter you're speaking to! Don't talk to her like she's yours to boss around, she has done nothing wrong. Now I know what you may think of me, but frankly I don't care. I love Zosia! And that's all that matters to me, not what snobby arrogant assholes have to say! And as regards to her career, I'm sure you'll all be thrilled to know that I also happen to be Zosia's boss. So let me reassure you, her career is in safe hands." Valerie's mouth fell open as Jac moved and grabbed the baby seat, holding in in the crook of her elbow before gently taking Anka out of Zosia's cousin's arms. She lifted Anka up and rested her head on her shoulder before pulling Zosia out of the room.

She pulled Zosia out to the car, leaving her to stand next to it as she clipped Anka in to her seat and into the car. She went to get into the driver's seat when she noticed Zosia was still stood next to the car.

"Zosh?" She called over the roof of the car. When she received no response she made her way around the bonnet and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are you okay?"

Jac swayed and smiled warmly. A solitary tear ran down Zosia's cheek. "Oh no Zoshy." She pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. "Don't cry, don't let them get to you." She placed lights kisses against the side of her neck beneath her ear. She pulled away slowly, seeing the sad look on her girlfriend's face. "It doesn't matter what they think Zosia." She spoke lovingly as she brushed away her tears with the pads of her thumbs. "All that matters in that I love you, and you love me. And we both live our daughter."

Jac watched as Zosia turned her head to admire their daughter. "We're your family Zosia." She was interrupted by a soft cry from the back. "I think someone wants their mummy in the back with them." She encouraged as she opened the door adjacent to their daughter and closed it as Zosia climbed in.

* * *

Zosia lay asleep atop of Jac as they lay on the living room sofa. Jac pulled the blanket higher up Zosia's body and tucked it under her shoulders, not wanting her to get cold.

Zosia had fallen asleep under the soothing movemements of her girlfriend's hands up and down her back.

Jac looked down at her girlfriend's sleeping features. She was worried about the affects that today may have had on her bipolar. She looked away quickly as Zosia began to stir.

"Hi." Zosia spoke sleepily "I'm sorry about how I was earlier, I was overreacting." Jac shook her head, kissing her quickly to stop her from talking.

"Don't you apologise. You have nothing to be sorry about Zosh. Are you okay?"

"Yeh." She almost whispered as she pressed her face into the side of Jac's neck. "I just didn't expect them to react like they did. But it doesn't matter what they think to me. As long as I have you."

"You'll always have me always. My special little Zoshy." She kissed the top of Zosia's head. "I love you." She spoke seriously.

"Then marry me." Zosia spoke suddenly.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and any prompts :D**


	8. The injured

**Written in response to a prompt I received. :)**

Silent tears streamed down Emma's cheeks as she lay on the bed in AAU with her injured arm supported in a sling.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" Jasmine soothed as she entered the cubicle and pulled the curtain closed behind her. "Your mummy is on her way." If she was being honest, she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. This was her niece. She was unsure if Emma knew who she was.

Emma cried further. "She's at home, she'll take ages!" She paused, still sobbing. "I want Zosh!" She whined as her body shook with the force of her sobs. "Please get Zoshy!" She pleaded just as Serena and Bernie pulled open the curtain. They were pulling out all the stops considering that this was Jac Naylor's daughter.

"Zoshy?" Serena questioned softly.

"Zosia March. She's my mum's girlfriend. She works here too! Please!" She pleaded. Jasmine frowned, she didn't know her sister was a lesbian. Serena and Bernie remained silent of shock for a moment.

"Okay, okay sweetie." Serena soothed. "Could you page Dr March please, Bernie?"

"Of course."

And within a matter of minutes Zosia flew through the swing doors to AAU and quickly made her way over to Emma's bedside.

"Zoshy! You came!" Emma said in a relieved tone as she leaned forward and grasped out to her.

The two remaining doctors made their way out of the room silently to give the pair some space.

"Sure I did. Oh, what happened Em?" She questioned as she smoothed down the child's hair affectionately.

"I was hanging on the monkey bars and I feel off and my arm really hurts!" she cried. Zosia moved to sit on the bed next to her on the side of her good arm.

"It's okay." The young Naylor snuggled into her stepmother's side. Her tears leaving blurred polka-dots over the blue fabric of her scrubs. "I love you Emmy." She kissed the top of the young girl's head.

"I love you too." She mumbled in reply.

"Right, x-ray are ready for you now." Jasmine said cheerily as she poked her head around the curtain. Emma looked up worriedly at Zosia, who simply smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here when you get back. It'll only take a few minutes and you'll be right back here. And mummy will be here soon." She finished just as Serena entered, pushing a wheelchair, again wanting to make sure that the daughter of the formidable consultant was well cared for.

Zosia waved as Emma glanced worriedly over her shoulder as she was wheeled away. Jasmine stood awkwardly in the corner of the bay.

"So.." Jasmine began with wide eyes. "Technically you're almost my sister-in-law." She said, breaking the ice. Zosia sighed.

"I guess.."

"I didn't even now that you two were gay!" Jasmine laughed. Zosia looked up at her sharply. Zosia said nothing but sighed angrily.

Just at that moment the curtain flew back and Jac entered, still dressed in her leather jacket and her helmet tucked under her arm.

"Where is she?" She demanded. "I can't believe I wasn't here!" ran a hand through her hair. Zosia got up quickly and took Jac by the waist, squeezing her sides with her hands. Jasmine looked away uncomfortably before scuttling out of the room.

"It's not your fault Jac, she's just a kid. And kids have accidents. She'll be fine. And Emma was not upset with you. She knows that you can't be there all the time. And you can't, there's gonna be a day where she's totally independent and she needs to be ready for that but there's bound to be some hiccups along the way." Jac smiled sadly. "Okay?"

"Okay." Zosia pressed a kiss against Jac's glum features. "Thank you for being here for her, I don't know what I'd do without you. I still don't know what I did to deserve you."

Zosia's eyebrows twitched in surprise. "Well..you know how I like a girl in leathers." She pulled Jacs's hips tight against hers as she smiled up at the consultant.

* * *

Jac and Zosia sat on the edge of Emma's single bed, as they read her a story making sure to take special care to do all the special voices. Emma had fractured her arm and now had it resting on a pillow in a purple cast.

"And so, the princess decreed that all unicorns should live wild and free. The end" Jac finished, closing the book and placing it onto the bedside table. She usually wouldn't engage in such an unrealistic happy-smiley picture book, but she knew how much Emma enjoyed them.

Jac smiled as she watched her daughter's eyelids grow heavy and she succumbed to sleep. She sat and watched her for a while. She was so glad that Emma was okay, she would never have been able to forgive herself had she been more seriously injured.

She remained silently watching her daughter until she felt Zosia stand up off the bed and take her hand, pulling her out of the room to allow the child some well deserved sleep.

As they made their way down the corridor Jac stopped and pulled Zosia back so that she fell into the older woman's embrace. Jac smiled slyly, wrapping her arms around Zosia's waist. "Thank you again..for today. I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there-"

"-I'll always be there." Zosia interrupted before planting her lips on to Jac's. The ginger reciprocated, allowing her hands to slide lower as she deepened the kiss. Zosia held her face in her hands as they kissed deeply. Zosia jumped up wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist.

Slowly, Jac carried them into the bedroom where she dropped Zosia on to the bed before climbing on top of her.

* * *

Jac and Zosia lay under the crisp white bed sheets breathing deeply, their hands nestled into the underwear of the other.

"You know I'm so glad those unicorns are living free now." Zosia said suddenly, rather breathily.

"What?"

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and leave me prompts.**

 **And yes, to the guest who wanted to know I am doing all the prompts that I get :D But there is quite a few to do so I am starting from those I received first!**

 **So don't worry your prompt will be done, this fic won't end until one of us runs out of ideas, so please drop a prompt below. Absoloutely anything! :)**


	9. Thunder

**Written in response to a prompt I received.**

The thunder crashed outside the window as Zosia curled into a ball shivering in the centre of her double bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed. She was going to die. She knew she was.

Thunder and lightening had always been her biggest fear, ever since she was a little girl. Back then her mother would scoop her up into her arms and carry her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She would snuggle her tightly against her chest until the storm calmed. And Zosia would nod off to sleep.

But now she was gone. She wasn't there to protect her from the crashing weather outside of her flat.

She glanced over at the bedside clock. 1:16. She decided immediately that it was much to late to cal-

Thunder crashed outside the window once again. She grasped at her phone on the bedside table and dialled her number.

"I need you." She spoke simply, still sobbing.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she jumped slightly as she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. She moved the blanket down from over her head to see Jac lying down next to her, smiling softly.

"You came." Jac wiped away her tears with the pads of her thumbs. And leaned into kiss her softly.

"Of course I did." Thunder roared outside the window. Zosia screamed, snuggling into her girlfriend's chest, Jac wrapped her arms around Zosia tightly.

"Your okay." The consultant soothed as she ran her hands through the brunette's hair. "I've got you. Nothing is gonna happen to you. Your okay, I love you." Zosia managed somehow to smile, the familiar feeling of safety returning as her girlfriend murmured softly in her ear.

As the thunder died down Zosia moved her head off of Jac's chest slowly but remained nestled in her embrace. She looked at Jac closely. Even now, she found it hard to believe that this beautiful, smart, amazing women was _her_ girlfriend.

Jac listened to Zosia's ragged breathing as the storm continued to rage outside. "Hey, how about we take a shower." She suggested as she ran a thumb across her cheek. "It'll block out the sound of the storm." Zosia nodded slowly. Jac got up out of the bed and took Zosia's hand pulling her towards the bathroom.

"Wait." Zosia spoke suddenly just as Jac went to turn on the shower. "Can we take a bath? I just want to be... close to you." The junior watched as Jac smiled, moving to twist the taps on Zosia's large bath.

Jac sauntered closer to Zosia with a smirk on her face. Jac reached down to the hem of Zosia's top, and hooked her fingers under it. She lifted it slowly to reaveal her smooth torso.

"I'll make you forget." Jac whispered in her ear, running her hands across her breasts, and down her abdomen. Jac circled her thumbs around the other's nipples, hearing Zosia's breath halting in her ear. With shaky hands Zosia pulled Jac's top over her head.

"Come on." Jac encouraged as she turned the taps off. She unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them off along with her underwear before she stepped into the steamy water.

Zosia paused before undressing herself and stepping in in front of Jac. The ginger pulled her girlfriend back until Zosia was leaning on her front.

The feeling of Jac's skin against her own was intoxicating to Zosia. She tipped her head back to hit Jac's shoulder as Jac ran her hands down the inside of her thighs

* * *

At 8:00 am Zosia opened her eyes blearily, seeing nothing but a mass of ginger locks spread over her face. Smiling, she glanced over at the clocks.

"Oh my! Jac!" She exlaimed, flicking her on the ear.

"What?!" Jac grumbled as she pulled the duvet over her head.

"We're gonna be late for work!"

"No we are not. I booked us the day off." Jac mumbled against her pillow.

"Why?" Zosia asked lying down again, pulling back the duvet and sweeping the ginger's hair back to admire her face.

"Mmmmm!" Jac grumbled as she yanked Zosia close to her.

"Oh okay." Zosia relented as she sank back into the warm depths of the duvet.

Jac smiled and entwined her legs with her girlfriend's before closing her eyes slowly.

* * *

Jac and Zosia sat in bed leaning against the headboard as they scrolled slowly on their phones. Rain still pounded against the window.

Zosia jumped as lightening flashed through the window, snuggling into Jac's side. The consultant placed her phone down quickly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She placed a kiss to Zosia's forehead as she held her tightly.

Zosia pressed her face into Jac's neck and mumbled down non-understandable.

"Sorry?" Jac glanced down and smiled at her innocent looking girlfriend.

"Can we have a movie day?" Zosia said aprehensively. Jac chuckled and slid her hand under her girlfriend's shirt, holding it against the warmth of her skin.

* * *

Jac smiled as she opened the car door to let Zosia out, holding the umbrella she'd got out of the boot. She took Zosia's hand and pulled her out of the car.

They made their way into the supermarket, Jac held Zosia's waist tightly and pulled her into her side as thunder roared.

* * *

Jac pushed the trolley through the store. She watched as her girlfriend threw various sweets and treats into the trolley.

Jac leant down onto the trolley. "Ooh get some of the pink Pringles." She said suddenly, pointing down to the bottom shelf.

Zosia laughed and pulled a shocked face. "Jac Naylor buying fat-filled treats? What has happened? Has romance softened you Ms Naylor?" She smiled as she threw the Pringles into the trolley and sidled up closer to Jac.

"Mmm." She mumbled.

* * *

Zosia glanced up at Jac as they sat on the sofa together, immersed in the movie, various snacks spread about them. Jac was dressed in sweats and one of Zosia's old hoodies, her hair up in a messy bun and her glasses perched on her nose.

"Hey." She smiled nudging Jac's side. "I love you." Jac grinned as she kissed her softly.

 **So there we go. Please review. I'm sorry its been so long I've had two Spanish controlled assessments, which seriously take up a lot of time but don't worry I'll never abandon this story! :)**


	10. I saw you

**Written in response to a prompt I received.**

Jac sighed slowly as she scooped the patient files up into her arms and left in search of her junior doctors so as to brief them on the day ahead. She was also pretty deaperats to see her girlfriend as she hadn't seen her last night since she had Emma staying with her.

She smiled as she spotted Zosia through the ajar door to the staff room. She went to push open the door when she heard Zosia laugh and realised that she wasn't alone.

Zosia and Ollie sat in the staff room,steaming cups of coffee sat on the table infront of them. Zosia laughed loudly as Ollie joked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jac clenched her hands as she watched the man place his hand on her girlfriend's forearm, holding it tightly as they laughed together.

"So you just left?" Oliver exclaimed still laughing hysterically. "You just walked out this poor man during your date?"

"Yes!" She replied, waving her hands in the air. "He was creeping me out. Oh. And he ordered for me!"

"He ordered for you!" He exclaimed as he lent towards her. She looked beautiful when she smiled, he thought as he watched her closely.

"Yeh! As in I'll have to steak and she'll have the salad!" She looked up at Oliver as she continues to laugh.

"So ordering for your date is a no no then?" He questioned nonchalantly.

"Oh yes!"

"Well I'll be sure to remember that then!" He said in a low voice.

"Haha, yes please do." She leant forward to lean on the desk.

"Don't worry, I will." He said as he leant forward and kisses her quickly.

Jac inhaled sharply and clenched her jaw. She turned away, angry and upset.

Zosia pushed him away quickly. "I'm sorry." She sadi before leaving the room quickly.

* * *

Zosia walked quickly into her girlfriend's office, closing the door quickly behind her and walking up to her girlfriend's desk.

"You have no idea what-" She stopped suddenly as she noticed the look on her girlfriend's face.

"What's wrong?" She question, stepping forward to place a hand on Jac's neck.

"Nothing." Jac mumbled as she leant away from her girlfriend's touch.

"Yes-" Zosia began before their pagers went, interrupting her.

"We're needed in theatre." Jac said as she stood up quickly and left the room. Leaving Zosia standing awestruck.

* * *

"Suction please." Zosia requested. Jac had thrown her in at the deep end, demanding that she lead.

"Hurry, Dr March, he's bleeding out." Zosia ignored her, searching desperately for the source of the bleed. "Come on." She demanded again.

"Got it!" Zosia exclaimed after what seemed like a lifetime.

"Well done." Jac said flatly. "I'll leave you to close up. I'm on call." Zosia sighed as she watched Jas pull of her gown and gloves.

* * *

Zosia walked briskly to the on-call room, desperate to discover what was wrong with her girlfriend.

She paused suddenly at the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open and closing it behind her silently.

She couldn't help but smile as she noticed the consultant fast asleep, spread across the single bed.

Jac stirred as she felt a dip in the bed, and a soft hand on her cheek.

"Hey." Zosia smiled softly as Jac opened her eyes.

Jac sat up slowly, unsure why Zosia was in her and still hurt and upset by what she had seen.

"What are you doing here?" The sheet slipped down her body as she sat up. Zosia swallowed as she noticed the milky skin of Jac's stomach where her top had ridden up.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?" She demanded once more and her hands came to rest in her lap.

"I wanted to know what's bothering you." Zosia smiled as she reached out and placed a hand on Jac's cheek. Jac flinched away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Jac demanded as she lay back down like a stroppy teen and pulled the duvet over her head. Zosia sighed as she lay down facing her, she gently teased away the duvet, revealing Jac.

To somewhat prove her point Zosia leant in and pressed her lips against Jac's who leant away instantly. She sat up quickly.

"Then why can't I touch you? I mean I'm your girlfriend and I've certainly touched you plenty of times before." She spoke with a slight wiggle of her brows.

"I saw you." She felt the stab of disappointment hitting her again. "With Ollie." She but her lip as she felt it quiver involuntarily.

Zosia took a sharp intake of breath.

"I watched him kiss you, he had his hands all over you. Your MY girlfriend!"

Zosia shook her head. "No, Jac I pushed him away-"

"-I can't believe I let myself believe that you wanted to be with me!"

"I-" Zosia sighed in desperation, before giving in and pressing her lips to Jac's. She moved her hand around the back of Jac's neck to prevent her from pulling away.

"Shut up." Zosia said simply. "Listen to me. I know what you think you saw." She took Jac's hand in her own. "But I promise you, you didn't. I pushed him away. I don't want him. I want you. Your my girlfriend." Jac looked at her with big green eyes. Zosia placed a hand on her cheek.

"I love you, your the girl for me." Jac smiled involuntarily.

Jac bit her lip, leaning in slowly to capture Zosia's lips. She slid her tongue past her lip-

The sound their simultaneous pagers in interrupted them.

"Typical." Zosia grumbled.

Jac smiled against her girlfriend's lips. "I'm sorry."

 **Happy Holby day! Please review and leave me any prompts! :)**


	11. What is happening?

Jac opened her eyes blearily and glanced at the clock. 3:19. She had been awoken after moving to wrap an arm around her girlfriend, but finding nothing but empty sheets.

"Zosh?" She questioned into the darkness of the room. She noticed the thin streaks of light emerging from the edge of the bathroom door.

Slowly, she moved across the bedroom and pushed down on the handle, pulling the door open silently.

She saw her girlfriend crying silent tears, her top lying discarded on the floor, as she stared at her bump in the mirror while clutching it with both hands.

"Zosia?" She question as she moved slowly to stand behind her. "What's wrong?" She placed her hands on Zosia's bare waist and pulled her around to face her. She looked deeply into Zosia's eyes as silent tears ran down her girlfriend's cheeks.

"I..I..think something's wrong with the baby." She cried before burrowing into Jac's neck. Jac rubbed her hands up and down the pale skin of Zosia's back, occasionally moving to stroke her hair. "It feels wrong. It woke me up, and I think something bad is happening." Jac felt the coolness of Zosia's tears against the skin of her neck. She held Zosia tightly.

"It's okay, I love you." Jac murmured into Zosia's ear as she pressed kisses behind her ear. She had loved to hug Zosia in this way since she'd got pregnant. She had loved the way her bump had pressed against her own stomach. She had loved the feel of Zosia's smile against her shoulder. But she worried now whether their fairytale was coming to an end-

-Just then she felt a strange, light tap against her stomach.

"There it is again." Zosia whispered, her voice too broken to speak.

Jac frowned and moved back, leaving Zosia stood confused. She placed her hands between her thighs to warm them up knowing how much Zosia hated cold hands, before placing them gently on her bump and shifting them around clinically.

"What are you doing." Zosia asked solemly, watching as Jac frowned.

After a few moments Jac smiled a wide smile. "They're kicking." Jac filled with happiness as she held her hands to the swell of Zosia's stomach and felt their baby kick beneath the skin.

"What?!" Zosia exclaimed. "I'm not losing the baby?!" Jac smiled and shook her head, her hands still pressed to her girlfriend's bare stomach.

The pair stood contended for a while, feeling the small movements of their baby until Zosia's smile faded.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip. "I was overreacting over nothing-"

-Jac shook her head and kissed her quickly, before pulling her into a tight embrace as Zosia cried tears of relief into her shoulder.

Eventually Zosia's tears subsided and Jac managed to pull her top back over her head and guide her back to bed.

Now they lay, spooning, Jac's hands slipped under the fabric of her girlfriend's t-shirt.

"I heart you." Jac murmured into the skin behind Zosia's ear before kissing it lightly.

Zosia smiled. Jac frowned as Zosia shifted around and she felt her hands playing with the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. "Do you want to have sex?" Zosia asked as if she was asking for a cuppa.

Jac laughed, those hormones!

 **I'm sorry about the wait, Doris took out my wifi. I know this is short chapter but I'll update again soon.**


End file.
